Hedorah
Hedorah is an alien pollution Kaiju originating from the Dark Star Nebula before serving under the Kilaaks during The Thousand Year War. After the Kilaaks extinction during the war, thousands of years later, Hedorah was called to Terra where he would encounter Godzilla and several other monsters. Appearance Hedorah's body is made up of black sludge, the surface of the body is almost kelp-like and in some areas sometimes a shade of green. He also has large red eye with yellow pupils, they are position in a way that they blink side ways. His body formed from several microscopic tadpole like organisms that come together to form Hedorah's body. Because of Hedorah's shape shifting abilities, Hedorah's take several forms. In his Water Form, Hedorah resembles a tadpole like his microscopic components but has more blobish features. In his Land form, Hedorah resembles a blob crossed with a quadruped reptile. In his Flying form, Hedorah's body takes a UFO like form. In his Final form, Hedorah resembles a more humanoid form. Hedorah's body can also form tentacles at times. Personality Hedorah is a creature primarily driven by instinct and the will to survive, and the horrific death and destruction he causes are mostly derived from his bizarre biological properties rather than any true malice. However, he has been shown to demonstrate aggression and awareness in his encounters with Godzilla and other Kaiju that fight him. During the Thousand Year War, Hedorah was under the mind control of the Kilaaks the entire time and never acted independently until he was freed from their control following their demise during the war. History Hedorah was originally an alien life form from the Dark Gas Nebula in the Orion constellation, which was also home to other creatures of Hedorah's species. One day, a comet passed through the nebula and carried the creature that would be Hedorah to the Kilaak planets moon, where it eventually adapted to the climate and over time began to grow to become much larger than others of his species. Then, at some point before the start of the Thousand Year War, the Kilaaks discovered Hedorah taking refuge on their moon and eventually captured him to serve them during the war alongside the Millennians and the Simians against the Xilians, Devonians and Nebulans. During the war, Hedorah was sent on an invasion mission and attacked the Devonian home world. However, the Xiliens sent their kaiju, Monster X, to battle Hedorah to halt the invasion. The battle between the two titans eventually resulted in the destruction of the Devonians's home. After the Kilaaks were destroyed at the end of the war, Hedorah was freed from their control and travelled across the galaxies in search of a new planet to take refuge on before he eventually came upon Terra in 1971. The Smog Monster hid in London's River Thames in his Water Form and fed on the pollution in the river, releasing polluted gas into city whilst there. This caught the attention of Monarch who went to investigate the occurrence. Hedorah eventually left London and went into the ocean to find new feeding grounds. Synopsis Half-Century War Arc Hedorah eventually reveals himself to the inhabitants of Terra in 1975, appearing in Accra, Ghana. He was under the influence of Dr, Deverich's Psionic Transmitter and was forced to fight in battle royal with Godzilla, Mothra, Battra, Rodan, Kumonga, Ebirah and Megalon. He eventually disappeared after the battle was over, possibly travelling outside Terra's atmosphere. Monster Hunter Arc In 2008, Hedorah returns from outer space and plans on conquering Terra along with SpaceGodzilla, Gigan and Monster X. Once in Terra's atmosphere, Hedorah appears in the North Pacific Ocean, landing on an island of floating garbage. Hedorah soon appears in Inland Empire, California where he does battle with the mecha Kiryu, the Smog Monster begins to overpower Kiryu and almost destroys, him but their battle halts when Godzilla arrives on the scene. As Kiryu escapes, Hedorah does battle with the King of the Monsters. Hedorah creates tentacles to wrap around Godzilla but is blast with Atomic Breath by the saurian and is forced to let go. Hedorah transforms into his flying form and rams into Godzilla, carrying towards a deep crevasse and drops him in. Hedorah fires Acidic Sludge Bombs at Godzilla which burns his skin. As Godzilla rockets out the crevasse with his Atomic Breath, he hits Hedorah and both fall to the ground. Hedorah attempts to transform again but Godzilla stops him as he stomps his foot on Hedorah's body. Godzila then fires his Atomic Breath at Hedorah's body and the Smog Monster explodes into pieces, seemingly killing him. Legends Arc Later in that same year, Hedorah returns having survived his last battle with Godzilla and reformed his body. He appears in Linfen, China and reeks havoc, destroying he entire area. G-Force's MechaGodzilla arrives who are in looking for Godzilla, Hedorah ambushes the mecha, pushing him into a burning building. Hedorah transforms into his flying form and makes his escape but a beam of energy is fired from the sea, sending the Smog Monster crashing to the ground. The source of the beam is Godzilla. As Hedorah covers, he is punched by Godzilla but his acidic body burns Godzilla's arm. Godzilla fires his atomic breath at Hedorah but the beam passes through Hedorah with barely any effect, the same happens with MechaGodzilla's Mega-Buster Ray. Hedorah takes down MechaGodzilla with his Eye Lasers and throws Godzilla away. He blinds MechaGodzilla with sludge and continues to fire his laser attacks, but the robot manages to fire his Mega-Buster at Hedorah but still having no affect. Godzilla swings his tail at the Smog Monster but Hedorah begins to smother him, burning his skin but lets go as MechaGodzilla fires his Plasma Grenade at both monsters. Godzilla punches Hedorah in the eye and rips out his eyeball but Hedorah suffocates him with Sulphuric Acid Spray and begins to smother Godzilla. As Hedorah engulfs Godzilla in his body, MechaGodzilla fires his Shock Anchors into Hedorah and electrocutes him. Hedorah retaliates as he lets go of Godzilla and wrap himself around MechaGodzilla. A Hedorah is wrapped around the robot, MechaGodzilla flies high into the air with Hedorah still clinging on. As they move further up into the atmosphere, Hedorah begins to freeze solid. Hedorah is blown to piece by a fully charge Plasma Grenade and the pieces scatter over the entire area. Hedorah appears to be dead but he begins to slowly regenerate as his microscopic tadpole forms feed on sources of pollution. Hedorah's location after this are unknown. Devonian Arc In 2010, a photograph of Hedorah is seen as part of Dr. Kenji Ando's conference on Megazoology or study of kaiju. Hedorah appears in his Water Form absorbing the oil from an oil slick but Dr Ando states Hedorah's current location is unknown. Post-Trilopod War Arc While Hedorah himself doesn't appear, he appears in Godzilla's memories as the Shobijin show the core members of Fairy Tail Fairy Tail after the Earth Defenders were transported to Earth Land. As the Fairy Tail mages witness Godzilla's memories, they see Hedorah in his battles against Godzilla, Rodan, Kumonga, Mothra, Battra, Ebirah, Megalon and Kiryu. Abilities Crimson Beam: From his large red eyes, Hedorah can fire crimson laser beams which can create massive explosions. Acidic Properties: With Hedorah's body being made up of acidic sludge, any opponent who makes contact with Hedorah's body will have their skin burnt by the acidic affect * Acidic Sludge Bomb: Hedorah is able to fire parts of his acidic body in the form of a ball of sludge. He can fire this sludge at an opponent, so he will be able to burn them with acid from a long distance. Shape shifting: Hedorah is capable of transforming his body into different forms for different purposes: Water Form for travel underwater, Land Form for moving on land, Flying Form for flying at great speeds in the air and Final Form for effective combat against of kaiju. Hedorah can also create tentacles from his body to wrap his opponents. His slugde based body also allows the monster to stretch his arms. Reform: Hedorah is formed from millions of microscopic tadpole like organisms and when his physical body is destroyed, this organism can absorb pollution from their surroundings and then come together to reform Hedorah's main body. It is similar to Destroyah's Breakdown ability. Sulfuric Acid Spray: As a byproduct of Hedorah consuming pollution, Hedorah can release a sulfuric gas that can suffocate opponents and can even melt metal. It is also used as part of his flight method when he transforms into his Flying Form. Immense Durability: Hedorah has been shown to withstand powerful attacks and even after being blown to pieces, he still survives. Attacks like Godzilla's Atomic Roar simply pass through his sludge body. Category:Characters Category:Space Kaiju Category:Male Characters Category:Kaiju